Pouch's shift
by Milady29
Summary: It is not just the firefighters and the EMTs that are in the firehouse almost every day, there is also Pouch! A shift in the life of Pouch!


''Hey Pouch, ready for another shift?''

Ofcourse, Matt!

I jump against his leg and lick his hand. The lieutenant rubs me over my head and although I like the attention, I hate it when he does that and I shake my head. I follow him to the common room and sometimes I wonder how they could be so slow. Must be because I have two legs.

Matt grabbed his coffee and I sat down in front of him, hoping he would grab a snack for me but after grabbing his paper and coffee he left to his office and I went back to my basked. He was usually the earliest to come in, but others would be here soon.

The door opens again and I turn to the door, looking as Mouch walks in and happy I jump up because I love Mouch. I love lying on the couch next to him and I love it when he watched TV with popcorn because when he drops a piece, sometimes I am fast enough to take the piece.

''My puppy!'' Mouch says as he sits down and I jump up the couch and lay down with my head on his lap. Sometimes he was a little stupid though, I was not a puppy anymore.

I looked as the others walked in.

Most of this morning I spend on the couch next to Mouch and I stole some of his food, but it was a good morning until the alarm went off. I spend that time playing with my toys in the common room until they were back. Most of them went to mind their own things and I walked to the storeroom. Somebody was moving in there and as I had no idea who the shadow was I barked.

''It's just me silly.'' Peter laughed as he petted me. He was silly for taking my with him in the first place. I walked back to the kitchen with him where he was going to make food and I kept waiting and waiting while he was cooking and he let me taste some of the food. I jumped against his leg as it was so good and as they were all having lunch, I got a little bit as well on a plate and I finished my lunch.

After lunch somebody was going to take me for a walk through the neighborhood and this time it was shay and Gabby, just for a small round around the firehouse, but I loved it. Gabby and Shay were talking as they always were and I liked it when they were talking, they had nice voices.

One of the kids from the neighborhood walked down the sidewalk and he petter me. Gosh, I hated it when that kid petted me. He was always too rough with pushing his hand on my head.

''Pouch!'' Some of the other kids cheered and they all came running my way and gave me attention.

''Next time I should take Pouch to the bar. Will have a date in no time I guess.'' Shay chuckled and Gabby laughed.

''Can't help it, Pouch is a cutie pie.''

Yeah, sure. I knew that.

I liked Gabby in her face and we walked back to the firehouse. Peter had put some more food down for me and after dinner I laid down for a bit, too tired to play.

Waking up, it was after dinner and most of the men had gone to their bunks to sleep. I hated it when they slept because it meant the shift would be over when they woke up and I would miss them. Awake now, I got up.

Bored I walked away from my basket and walked into the hallway, walking through the room where all the firemen were sleeping and I saw that there was still light in the office Matt was working and I pushed myself through the almost closed door and started to bark and jumped on the bed. Matt looked back and got up.

''Pouch you scared me!'' He laughed as he lifted me of his bed as he didn't like me laying on his bed, but sometimes he let me sit on his lap when he lifted me off but he put me on the ground now.

Well, he was obviously too busy to play and I walked away, bumping into Gabby in the doorway and I walked out. The last time I walked in she was there and he let her sit on his lap instead of me.

Maybe I should leave them alone because they really seemed to like each other.

Walking to the squad guys they were ready to go with the truck. Kelly looked out of the window and saw me running towards the truck.

''Just gassing up….hey Pouch, you want to come with us?'' Kelly smiled and he climbed out and lifted me up and let me sit on his lap. Sometimes they took me with them when they went out with the truck and I liked these rides. Especially when he opened the window, like now and I could go outside with my head. Then the wind played with my ears. I loved that. It was funny.

Toni parked the squad truck and Kelly got out, put me down and Peter stayed with me as they were gassing up the truck. Peter raced with me over the parking lot and I won, obviously and Peter lifted me up and walk back to the truck with me. I sat on Peter's lap now on the way back and Capp pet me as well.

Back in the firehouse I walked back to the common room and walked to my basket but I was barely asleep when the alarm went off and as always, I kept waiting till they were back. I always wanted to make sure that they were all okay and I couldn't sleep until then. I couldn't sleep when I was alone so that why it was good there were always firemen and EMTs around.

They came back when it was already light again and Otis went to make his breakfast and after jumping against his leg long enough and looked up at him cute enough that I got a piece of bacon and shortly after the breakfast they all went away from shift and I was sad as they all went away, although I also loved the man en women of the other shift. Matt and Gabby were walking together, hand in hand and for a second I thought about jumping them and licking their hands because they were so cute, but they were too far away already.

Tired I lay down on my blanket in the common room and go to sleep. All in all it has been a long shift.

* * *

NOTE: A shift through Pouch's eyes! How long did it take you to realize that it was written from Pouch's perspective? I hope you liked it and thought it was cute and also that it is an original idea.

Thank you for reading this and I really hope you did like it. Please do leave a review with what you thought and maybe if you want to see more like this?


End file.
